Cruel Fate
by Joblow
Summary: Kagura is sent to kill Bankotsu...can she do it?
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN INU OR ANYBODY ELSE...I think I got my point across.

Chapter 1- Hell's offer.

Kagura was sitting in her dark room when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she said out of habit.

"Kagura, Naraku wishes to see you," Kanna's soft whisper of a voice said.

"Alright I will go see what he wants." Of course Kagura knew, if she didn't come he might kill her...or worse.

Kagura slowly entered Naraku's huge room. Naraku was sitting in his big, big chair. "You wanted to see me?" Kagura said bluntly.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Well..." Kagura blurted.

"Kagura, do you wish to be free?" Naraku's voice was soothing but he had his smirk on, which was never good.

"Well of course I do...but why you, of all people, want to set me free?" Kagura was surprised by Naraku doing this. If she even thought about being free he would usually punish her.

"Kagura, if you complete this one little task I will let you be free."

"WHAT!" Kagura squealed, "You really will?"

"Of course. Your task is simple. Some might even refer to it as one of the shortest tasks of your life." Naraku smiled.

"Naraku, what is this task?"

"All you have to do is kill the four remaining in the band of seven."

"You mean Renkotsu, Suikostu, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu?" Kagura asked more scared than anything. "You know how powerful they are?"

"Yes, I know it would be hard but they are all injured, that and I am going to tell them you are going with them to make sure they don't get into trouble." Naraku face had no emotion.

"Alright, I accept."

Bankotsu had been napping, he was tired and hurt. His arm was broken from his last fight with Inuyasha. Bankotsu wasn't the only one hurt. Renkotsu's shoulder had been hit by Sango's boomerang bone. Inuyasha had dug his nails into Suikotsu, and Jakotsu, he had been fighting Kirara. His legs were all torn up, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

He woke to find all his "brothers" standing around the small white girl that showed no emotion. "Naraku wishes to see all of..." Kanna started.

"Tell Naraku if he wants to talk to us, he can come down here," Bankotsu interrupted, "We are injured and not going all the way up there."

"Well Naraku has another mission for you," she muttered, " And he wants Kagura to accompany you."

Bankotsu had seen Kagura walking around in the castle. He admired her strength when fighting with Naraku. She seemed to like to disobey him, but that was all the better. He wanted to get away from Naraku, or at least just teach him a lesson. ' Hey' Bankotsu thought, 'She might wanna help us run away she surely would want to. But she might not trust me.' 'Dam, oh well I will give it a shot'

"Um...big brother?" Jakotsu asked. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh? Sorry Jakotsu, I was thinking." Bankotsu said embarrassed.

"Well Jakotsu told Kanna that we would go with that Kagura tomorrow night." Renkotsu said in his calm quiet way.

"WHAT?" Bankotsu said while hitting Jakotsu on the head with his hand.

Well, that was chapter #1...I need 10 GOOD reviews before I go on. I think I did pretty well for my first chapter of my first story...


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN INU!...I think you got the point.

I know that there hasn't been 10 reviews, but I guess I am a nice person

Chapter 2- Getting to Know Your Prey

In the morning Bankotsu was very grumpy. He didn't wanna go find Inuyasha. But, it could be alright because Kagura wanted to escape and so did he. They could work together.

"Renkotsu, could you PLEASE shut them up!" Bankotsu shouted. He was referring to Jakotsu and Suikotsu.

"Big Brother!" Jakotsu yelped. "Suikostu's trying to cut me AGAIN!" Jakotsu hid behind Bankotsu.

"Could you two PLEASE not do this," Bankotsu complained, "I have a headache and I don't feel so well..."

"Are you all right Big Brother," Renkotsu and Jakostu said together. "We could go tomorrow if that would be better," Renkotsu suggested.

"No that's ok," Bankotsu looked really out of it, "I be...fine.

"Are you sure brother, you don't look so cool." Jakotsu asked worried.

"No I'm fine...BUT WOULD EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING OR ELSE..." Bankotsu yelled, "or I have to scream sssssooooo loud that it will break your ears!"

"Stop acting like a girl...that's Jakotsu's job," Suikotsu mumbled. Bankotsu glared at him. Then he stopped and smiled.

"Hey, Suikostu, you look like you NEED TO BECOME A GIRL!" Bankotsu yelled while chasing Suikostu around the room.

"Are you boys always like this?" a female voice came from the door. "Cause if I have to break up fights maybe I will tell Naraku that you boys wanna go alone."

"How long have you been standing there? You didn't see all of that did you?" Bankotsu said, red in the face. "Really how long have you been standing there?"

"Well...probably when you told Renkotsu to shut them up..." Kagura laughed, "It was amusing..."

"What if we where, like, changing or something!" Bankotsu asked even more red in the face. (not sure if he is mad or embarrassed...or both)

"Well then I would have walked away. I am not one of those scary people (no offense to the scary people) who go around staring at attractive, naked guys..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Jakotsu squeaked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Kagura said embarrassed, "it WAS a compliment."

"Did you at any time see us naked?" Bankotsu asked, frightened of what she might say.

"Ewww, no, well except that time when Bankotsu was with Naraku...he made me stand in the mist...as soon as I saw you, um...like that, I looked away." Kagura said.

Bankotsu stood there staring at her. He couldn't believe that Kagura, had seen him... naked...

"Ummm...we should get going," Kagura said to break the silence.

"Oh...ya I guess, ya that would be smart." Bankotsu replied, he still couldn't believe that she was there.

As the band of four, and Kagura went through the forest, everything was quiet. "Um.. Bankotsu, who do you want to get revenge on the most?"

"Well, probably Inuyasha...or maybe Naraku for reviving me and my band." Bankotsu said with no emotion on his face.

'Dam, I keep thinking he is alive', Kagura thought, 'he wants to be free too...well maybe we could run off together...but why on earth would he trust me?'

Bankotsu interrupted her thoughts, "Who do you want to get revenge on?"

"Well, probably the same two people you want to..." Kagura said kinda embarrassed because she was like copying him.

"Oh, but I thought Naraku was your master..." Bankotsu asked confused.

"Well he is but I want freedom, and he won't give it to me, unless I do some crazy task." she replied.

Bankotsu had so many more questions. "How bad do you want to be free?" he asked with a hit of his cocky attitude.

"Pretty bad," Kagura laughed, "but the crazy thing is I don't know what I would do when I get free. I would like to have a family, but what guy would want to have a family with me?"

Bankotsu smiled. "I would like to have a family, but what kinda of person would want to have a family with a dead guy? But yours is simple, you can just ask that Miroku guy...he likes kids a lot.

"Are you trying to make me feel better, or worse?" Kagura laughed.

"Better...but it isn't really working." Bankotsu smiled.

"Can we PLEASE change the subject," Renkotsu asked, "like how we plan on killing Inuyasha and his friends?"

"Well," Kagura said, "you guys should really heal a bit more, before going back at him."

Bankotsu had to agree with her. "Kagura does have a point, we couldn't beat him at full strength, what makes you think we can beat him when we are injured? We will wait four days and five nights...then we will attack."


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN INU!

Chapter 3- Suikostu...dead?

The sun was as bright as ever. Bankotsu cursed at the sun. Why did it have to be so bright in the morning?

He felt someone beside him and noticed that Kagura was right beside him, and he had his arm around her. Then he remembered last night.

-Flash back to last night-

_Bankotsu looked over at Kagura. He notice that she was shivering. He looked at his three greedy companions, all of them cuddled around the fire._

_"Hey, Kagura come here," Bankotsu said gently. Kagura looked over at him. His eyes looked down, as if he was going to fall asleep. She slid a bit closer to him, but he still could not reach her. "Kagura...come closer."_

_"Why?" she asked lazily._

_"Because you look like your cold," Bankotsu answered as if he was being accused._

_"So if Renkotsu was cold you would cuddle with him," Kagura laughed._

_"No, because Renkotsu over there, is a fire freak. He is NEVER cold."_

_"Ok, Jakotsu?" _

_"Ya, Jakotsu is my best friend, I would die again for him," Bankotsu said quietly. Now he had become completely silent. "So are you coming over here or not?" He smiled._

_Kagura slid into him. He smiled again, "Go to sleep." But he didn't have to tell her twice._

_-End of flash back-_

He smiled remembering that night. Then he looked over at Jakotsu, sound asleep as usual. Renkotsu was already up, he saw him leave to get firewood. He looked toward Suikotsu, and his mouth dropped open.

Suikostu was propped up against a tree. Three deep gashes through his chest and stomach. His neck had a small hole, just where the jewel shard had been.

Bankotsu jumped up. As he did Kagura dropped and hit her head. With all the noise Jakotsu woke up. They all stared at the tree. Everything was still. Renkotsu came back to see what was up, when he saw he dropped all the wood and stared.

They all just sat there in silence. 'He can't be dead,' Bankotsu thought, 'no...Suikotsu!'

Tears trickled down Bankotsu's face. Renkotsu and Jakotsu were crying too. Kagura just looked down. Bankotsu didn't expect her to cry, she didn't even know him.

After they had buried Suikotsu, Bankotsu was fine. He knew someday soon he would be up there with him.

"What do you think would have killed him?" Renkotsu asked. The guys hadn't brought up the topic when Kagura was around but now that she was bathing...

"Probably just a demon," Bankotsu replied. He knew it couldn't have been a regular demon, Suikotsu was very strong.

"A demon, I was thinking a wind demon," Jakotsu said hinting.

"Jakotsu, it couldn't have been Kagura. She was with me the whole time," Bankotsu said very quickly.

"Well, you know Suikotsu wouldn't go down without a fight. So it would have to be someone strong." Renkotsu said calmly. "Who would just go out and kill Suikotsu. They would have to have claws, or a quick slicing weapon."

Then it hit Bankotsu. "I...I think I know who did it." He looked stunned, angry, but stunned.

"Who, Big Brother?" Jakotsu asked curiously.

"Yes who is it?" Renkotsu added.

"That punk attacked us before we attacked him," Bankotsu mumbled.

"Who is it?" Jakotsu asked again.

"Inuyasha."


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own Inuyasha!

Chapter 4- Clueless

_Then it hit Bankotsu. "I...I think I know who did it." He looked stunned, angry, but stunned._

_"Who, Big Brother?" Jakotsu asked curiously._

_"Yes who is it?" Renkotsu added._

_"That punk attacked us before we attacked him," Bankotsu mumbled._

_"Who is it?" Jakotsu asked again._

_"Inuyasha."_

_That night_

"Damn him," Bankotsu spat. At this time Kagura was making some stew. Renkotsu and Jakotsu took the challenge of trying to calm him down.

"It couldn't have been Inuyasha," Renkotsu protested, "he would have killed all of us, not just Suikotsu."

"Renkotsu is right," Jakotsu agreed, "and these cuts aren't Inuyasha's. They look more fimilar, I just can't tell where they are from."

Kagura was silent, too silent. "Is something wrong?" Bankotsu asked Kagura.

Kagura looked at Bankotsu. He looked to sweet, she had to tell him. 'But I can't, I have to kill him.' "No, nothing's wrong, I am just thinking."

"Okay, but if anything is bothering you, just tell me," Benkotsu kindly said. He was a bit disappointed when she just nodded. He had this feeling for her, but he couldn't explain it. 'Am I in love with her? If so, does she feel the same way?'

'I hope he doesn't expect me, but I think Renkotsu and Jakotsu do.' Kagura thought.

Renkotsu and Jakotsu were both sleeping, so it was just Bankotsu and Kagura. Bankotsu was sitting beside his sword, cleaning it. Kagura was playing with the soft, gentle wind. Bankotsu shivered when the breeze swept by him. Then he noticed that Kagura was totally zoned. He smiled lightly, then laughed. Bankotsu sudden laugh took Kagura out of her zone.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but your wind was freezing my ass off," Bankotsu said with a smirk.

Kagura nodded. "Bankotsu, can I ask you a question?"

"Didn't you just ask one?" he answered with a laugh, "Sure, go ahead."

"What do you plan on doing with the person who did kill Suikotsu?" she asked looking at the ground.

"I" Bankotsu started.

"Sorry, it's okay. You don't have to answer, I was just speaking without thinking," Kagura interrupted.

"I was going to tell you, until you interrupted. I don't know exactly what I will do, because I am not sure I know who it is. I thought, at first it was that mutt, Inuyasha. But, now I am not so sure."

"Oh," Kagura responded.

"I suppose I will kill them, but you never know," Bankotsu smiled again. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know the faith of the stupid person who would do that," Kagura smiled, too.

"Well, I," Bankotsu started when he was interrupted by a rustling noise from a few clearings away. Bankotsu got up, "Stay here." She nodded.

Bankotsu crept toward the clearing he heard it from. Then he heard Kagura scream. He quickly turned around to see...

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Inuyasha...

Sorry that it took so long...lol...and to think I was gonna leave it like this :P

Chapter 5- Not...my brother!

_"Well, I," Bankotsu started when he was interrupted by a rustling noise from a few clearings away. Bankotsu got up, "Stay here." She nodded._

_Bankotsu crept toward the clearing he heard it from. Then he heard Kagura scream. He quickly turned around to see..._

Bankotsu couldn't believe it. 'Not...again...' Bankotsu's mind was racing, he couldn't stop his tears.

Laying face down on the ground was Jakotsu. His best friend was dead...again. The cuts on Jakotsu were the exact same as the cuts of Jakotsutou. If that wasn't shocking enough, Renkotsu was standing there with Jakotsutou in his hands!

Kagura was also cut up, and bleeding. Bankotsu, though, took no notice. His eyes narrowed, as he cried, "Renkotsu...how could you!" Tears streamed down his face. "No...no he didn't, he couldn't," Bankotsu's voice was now a whisper.

"Bankotsu, I didn't, it just flew into my hands. SHE must have done it!" Renkotsu pleaded. "She must have, her evil demon powers. You believe me, don't you Bankotsu, don't you?"

Bankotsu fell silent. His gaze turned to Kagura. He looked deep into her eyes. He walked toward her, sword in hand. Bankotsu saw Kagura eyes widen with fright. "Bankotsu...I," the dreaded words wouldn't come out. She scooted right up against a tree. He still walked. As he stood infront of her, he lifted his sword. "Bankotsu...I didn't..." she whispered terrified.

With all his might he thrust his sword down, cutting the tree behind her. She looked up at him confused. Renkotsu looked at him confused. Bankotsu silently started a fire and cooked some of the bark from the tree. "Bankotsu, what-" Kagura stared.

Bankotsu looked at her in this way that made her stop. Bankotsu got up with the melted bark and applied it to her wound. She winced. Then he wrapped bandage around her arm and legs.

"Thank you," she whispered. He just looked down and nodded.

Renkotsu stood there looking at his "brother". "Umm... Bankotsu?" Renkotsu mumbled.

Bankotsu looked at his friend, "Yes," his voice a bit horse, "I am fine Renkotsu, you may stay."

"Thank you Brother. I think I will go for a walk."

Renkotsu left. Bankotsu grabbed his sword and stared to dig. He had been digging for five minutes when Kagura tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, and she pushed him back. He gave her a weird look, but let her continue.

She pulled out her fan and blew dirt out from Bankotsu's starting hole. The hole was big enough. Bankotsu smiled. Kagura smiled back. Bankotsu went to Jakotsu, picked him up, and put him in the hole. He layed Jakotsutou on Jakotsu's chest. Kagura, with a snap of her wrist, blew dirt on top of Jakotsu.

"Thank... you... Kagura," Bankotsu said between sobs.

"No problem," she said as she hugged him. He started to sob into her when there was an ear-piercing scream then the infamous, "WIND SCAR!"

LOL...hehehehe...REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Own Inuyasha Or Other Characters!**

Chapter 6- Secrets reviled

_She pulled out her fan and blew dirt out from Bankotsu's starting hole. The hole was big enough. Bankotsu smiled. Kagura smiled back. Bankotsu went to Jakotsu, picked him up, and put him in the hole. He layed Jakotsutou on Jakotsu's chest. Kagura, with a snap of her wrist, blew dirt on top of Jakotsu._

_"Thank... you... Kagura," Bankotsu said between sobs._

_"No problem," she said as she hugged him. He started to sob into her when there was an ear-piercing scream then the infamous, "WIND SCAR!"_

"No..." Bankotsu whispered. Then he got up and bolted in the direction Renkotsu did. He pushed though trees and bushes. His sight was blurred from his tears, but his senses were strong. He could feel where Renkotsu was. He heard something behind him. He took a quick glance and saw Kagura running right behind him, he couldn't help but smile.

Kagura had no connection to Renkotsu, or to himself, but she had come to help. He couldn't believe Renkotsu and Jakotsu had accused her, she had done nothing to them.

A cry of pain shattered his thoughts. He pushed on, with more speed. He saw that Kagura was panting, not used to running, she was used to being up on her feather. They ran right to a clearing where Inuyasha was fighting Renkotsu. Kagome was holding Shippo, but also hiding behind Miroku. Sango was standing a meter in front of Miroku, ready to back Inuyasha up. Inuyasha wasn't wearing his kimono, he had given it to Kagome, so he did have a few burns. Renkotsu was cut badly, barely able to stand, yet he was still fighting.

As soon as Bankotsu entered the clearing Inuyasha's golden eyes fixed on him. "Bankotsu," Inuyasha barked, "I am surprised you showed up... I thought you were going to let him die. Where are Jakotsu and Suikotsu, and since when does SHE go around with you?"

"They are dead, and Naraku sent Kagura to come with us, I don't know why," Bankotsu's voice slowed. They had been right. Kagura was the killer, it all made sense now. The killings hadn't started until she came, the gashes in Suikotsu were from his own weapon, Kagura controlled the wind and put Jakotsutou in Renkotsu's hand. It all made sense now. Naraku had sent her to kill them.

He remembered one of their conversations. _"Oh, but I thought Naraku was your master..." Bankotsu asked confused. "Well he is but I want freedom, and he won't give it to me, unless I do some crazy task." she replied._

Her crazy task was to kill them. He couldn't believe he had trusted her. He would have to worry about her later, Inuyasha was his next victim.

"You die now," Bankotsu mumbled, "Here and now." With that he took out his Banryuu, and attacked. He sliced Inuyasha down the chest before Inuyasha knew what was going on. Inuyasha was now back in the game. The fight was intense, very intense. Bankotsu would attack, Inuyasha would block. Inuyasha would attack, Bankotsu would block.

While this was happening Kagura had pulled Renkotsu out of the fight. He was badly wounded, he was going to die again. She didn't know what to do, tell Bankotsu in the middle of his fight or let Renkotsu slip away. Before she could figure out what to do, Sango's boomerang hit her hard. Kagura fell to the ground. Sango's next target wasn't Kagura, it was Renkotsu. Kagura took out her fan and was about to do Dance of the Dragon, when Kagome's sacred arrow sliced through the air. Kagura cursed as Miroku lifted his hand and took off the beads. The void of wind was soon stopped when Kagome reminded Miroku Renkotsu had jewel shards.

Bankotsu had sliced and diced Inuyasha. He barely avoided Bankotsu's attacks. Bankotsu was ready to finish him off when Kagura screamed. He quickly buzzed around to see a sacred arrow whipped toward Kagura's head. He ran toward her his sword extended. He jumped and...

Gotta end with a cliff hanger :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Own Inuyasha or Other Characters!**

Chapter 7- Alone

_Bankotsu was ready to finish him off when Kagura screamed. He quickly buzzed around to see a sacred arrow whipped toward Kagura's head. He ran toward her his sword extended. He jumped and..._

The next thing he saw was his Banryuu was shattered on the ground. He had just managed to put his sword in front of her. He looked down at the tiny shards on the ground, picked them up, and put them in Renkotsu. Bankotsu stood up, eyes filled with fire. He raised his fist and charged at Kagome.

Inuyasha cut him off. Bankotsu went to punch him in the gut, but Inuyasha sliced his arm. Kagura saw the anger in Bankotsu's eyes, he was determined to kill the half-mutt.

Bankotsu was now losing the fight, he was cut up and had nothing to defend himself with. 'He is insane,' Kagura thought, 'He has no hope.' Bankotsu was about to die himself. With all of his strength, Renkotsu got up and stumbled to his "brother's" side. "Renkotsu?" Bankotsu looked as though he had seen a ghost.

Renkotsu took his gourd and poured some of the liquid into his mouth, and with his last breath he exhaled the biggest, most dangerous flame he had ever made.

All was clear. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were dead from Renkotsu's flame. Inuyasha lied on his back moaning, from the pain of the flame and from the pain of loss. "This is what you deserve, to wounder around with all your life dead. With no one in this world to take care of you, to comfort you, or to love you. I thought if all my "brothers" died I would have Kagura, but I can't even trust her, the only person left." Bankotsu's words were cold, and dark. "I will ease your pain," and with that Bankotsu walked to Kagome and took one of her arrows. He looked down at Inuyasha and put his middle finger to his forehead, his pointer finger on his eye and his ring finger on his other eye. He mumbled, "In death may you be triumphant." Then he stabbed Inuyasha in the heart with the arrow.

Kagura's heart was pounding fast. She knew what was coming next. She took a step back, expecting him to charge at her. She took out her fan for protection. 'Why did he save me, he wouldn't have had to worry about me if he let the arrow hit me. Maybe he wants to kill me himself...'

Bankotsu went up to Renkotsu's body and took the shards from his neck. Then he walked to Kagome and took her part of the shard. "I would kill you, but I think giving these to Naraku is punishment enough. Besides, I don't think I could kill you." Bankotsu was angered by her, but his sadness covered it up.

He walked to his Banryuu, to pick up the shattered pieces. "Come," he said once he had picked up the pieces.

She nodded and mumbled a response. She followed right behind him, looking down, feeling even more like a slave. Soon, without notice, Kagura began weeping. She just couldn't bare the pain of Naraku, with more power, punishing her for not killing Bankotsu.

Bankotsu was quite aware of her crying. He couldn't stand to see her cry, but there was nothing he could do, he couldn't let his feelings have a say. Bakotsu stopped. Kagura lightly bumped into him. "Let's stop here for a while." His voice was full of pain, from the loss of his brothers? No, he knew they would be together in the after life. "Bankotsu, can I ask you something?" her voice barely a whisper.

"Didn't you al... sure," Bankotsu almost smiled, but then went back to his sadness.

"Why are you so upset?" Kagura still had tears running down her face.

"Because," he said like a child not wanting to say something.

"I understand, you can't trust me," she faked a smile.

"Kagura, I have feelings for you, but... I... can't," he sobbed.

He couldn't help the tears, he just had to let his feelings out. He sobbed and sobbed. His "brothers" were gone, the woman he loved tried to kill him, and he had no one left.

He sensed something. He looked at Kagura, she had sensed it to, but her eyes were wide in fear. He looked at her confused, when two figures appeared. 'Naraku.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Own Inuyasha Or Characters**

Oh ya...I forgot to say this line is from the Cirque Du Freak books: put his middle finger to his forehead, his pointer finger on his eye and his ring finger on his other eye. He mumbled, "In death may you be triumphant." ... Darren Shan's line not mine!

Chapter 8-

"_Kagura, I have feelings for you, but... I... can't," he sobbed._

_He couldn't help the tears, he just had to let his feelings out. He sobbed and sobbed. His "brothers" were gone, the woman he loved tried to kill him, and he had no one left._

_He sensed something. He looked at Kagura, she had sensed it to, but her eyes were wide in fear. He looked at her confused, when two figures appeared. 'Naraku.' _

Naraku was standing there, with Kanna by his side. He wasn't wearing the famous monkey getup, he was wearing a dark purple cloak with navy pants. Kanna wasn't wearing white, she was wearing a purple cloak with a navy skirt. Bankotsu stared at them in shock. One Kanna was only ever seen wearing white, and two Naraku was there. No puppet, it was really him.

"Kagura, you have failed me," his voice was soft, a gentle.

Bankotsu got up, and faced Naraku. Bankotsu looked him right in the eye and stuck out his hand. In his hand lied the jewel shards of his "brothers" and Kagome. Naraku smiled. "I knew you were a strong man, I will spare your life if you rejoin me."

"I will return to you," Bankotsu mouthed. Kagura looked at him horrified. He was going back with Naraku, not going with his friends to the after life? Why?

"As for you, Kagura," Naraku's voice boomed, "You failed me, so here is your punishment." He squeezed her heart, make her gasp for life.

"Stop," Bankotsu said calmly. "If not for her you would not have such a worthy fighter, and now that my "brothers" are gone, I have no weaknesses. So why punish her for giving you an unstoppable warrior?"

"You are quite cleaver, Bankotsu, come." And with that they all flew into the air in a barrier.

Back at Naraku's castle, Naraku gave Bankotsu a new room. Bankotsu flopped down onto the bed. He was really tired, but he didn't know why. "Kagura, follow me," Naraku commanded. She nodded and followed her master the same way she had follow him. Bankotsu's curiosity got the better of him, if he had a better. He desided to follow them, Naraku didn't say he couldn't.

He got up and looked out the door. He could see their faint footprints in the dust of the floor. He slowly tip-toed around the corner. He continued to follow the prints when he heard a gasp of pain.

He turned and saw a room. In the room stood Kanna, now back in her white clothes, and Kagura chained to the wall. He couldn't see all the way into the room, but he knew Naraku was there. "Kanna you know what to do," Naraku's devilish voice pronounced. He saw Kanna quickly nod. She lifted her mirror to face Kagura. Kagura's soul started to come out. "Kanna," Naraku's voice warned. She stopped. "This is just a warning for you, Kagura, if you fail my next task then you will die. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Naraku."

"Good. Now go to Bankotsu and tell him of the wicked little creature that concers me," Naraku said, troubled.

"Of course, Master," her zombie like voice squeeked. Then the chains were taken off. Bankotsu slid against the wall as she walked out.

"Damb, that demon cat. You would think her size would make her weaker. But in her case the smaller the better. And her stupidity. I will get the one who stole Koga and Kohaku's jewel shards," Naraku cackled, "I will get Big W!"

Oh ya, another thing. Big W is my own idea. She is the evils little cat EVER!

Big W- hehehehehe

Oh ya, she is also REAL stupid!

Big W- hehehehehehehe (5 min. later) HEY!

See.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't Own Inuyasha Characters But I Do Own Big W!**

Chapter 9- New Mission

_"Good. Now go to Bankotsu and tell him of the wicked little creature that concerns me," Naraku said, troubled._

_"Of course, Master," her zombie like voice squeaked. Then the chains were taken off. Bankotsu slid against the wall as she walked out._

_"Damb, that demon cat. You would think her size would make her weaker. But in her case the smaller the better. And her stupidity. I will get the one who stole Koga and Kohaku's jewel shards," Naraku cackled, "I will get Big W!"_

Bankotsu knew he had seen too much, but he stayed. "Naraku, have you tried talking to Big W?" Kanna said uneasy.

"Talking...talking ... TALKING! What on earth are you thinking Kanna!" Naraku boomed, loudly. He grabbed Kanna's mirror and threw it out of the room.

The mirror hit the floor causing the dust to rise. Bankotsu could feel his nose twitch. 'No, can sneeze,' Bankotsu shouted in his head. He started rubbing his nose with his finger. The sneeze was getting stronger. He kept rubbing, and soon the tickle left. With a quiet sigh of relief he tip-toe down the hall. Then his nose tickled again. "Ah...AH...ACHOO!"

After Bankotsu's sneeze everything was quiet. Naraku slid out of the room, with a smile on his face. "I guess Bankotsu is a spyer, well it saves me time telling you about her," Naraku said refurring to Big W.

"Naraku, you didn't say anything about me not following you, so I shouldn't be in trouble," Bankotsu said with pride.

"You are in no trouble, but Kagura might be," he said looking at the broken mirror on the ground. "As you saw her punishment was to have part of her soul tooken for a while. I guess it will be a long while." He smiled, "Oops."

"Naraku, I could not find, oh," Kagura said entering the room.

"Kagura whould you please clean the mess on the floor." Kagura nodded. "Well, I guess I should tell you about Big W. She is a cat that is no bigger than a squirrel and she is orange. She smells pretty foul. She is also really dumb, quick, but dumb. She can sometimes be easily bribed by food. She is also heavy. The last time I ran into her I found out that she is working for someone, but I don't know who, she also said that I knew her master," Naraku coughed, "And you don't want to be caught in one of her 'gas leaks'. That is about it," Naraku sighed.

Bankotsu was about to say something when Kagura cut him off, "I know what you are thinking, Bankotsu, Big W sounds like an easy person to kill, but she is ssssoooo stupid she is smart. She is quick, and is very protective of her belongings. Like her children, she has three, two boys and one girl. The boys are black with white paws, and the girl is pure white. She is VERY protective of them, and food." She sighed.

"Kagura, show Bankotsu what she did to you," Naraku purred. Kagura slipped the cloth from her left shoulder, reviling a huge scar.

"Okay, so this Big W is tougher than she sounds, I will go find her a bring her to you, alive or dead," Bankotsu said, a bit too proudly.

"Kagura will go with you, just in case Big W does have a 'gas leak'. You will leave tomorrow morning."

Both Bankotsu and Kagura walked back toward their rooms. Kagura kept looking at Bankotsu. "Kagura, I do love you, I really do but, you killed my brothers and a can't trust you. I am sorry," he blurted.

"I am sorry for listening to my master, that could kill me at any time," she spat, tears running just as fast as she ran down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha and Characters I Do Own Big W**

Chapter 10-

_Both Bankotsu and Kagura walked back toward their rooms. Kagura kept looking at Bankotsu. "Kagura, I do love you, I really do but, you killed my brothers and a can't trust you. I am sorry," he blurted._

_"I am sorry for listening to my master, that could kill me at any time," she spat, tears running just as fast as she ran down the hall._

Bankotsu watched as she disappeared into a room. He sighed. He couldn't believe he just did that.

"I know a way you could make her happy, and a way you could trust her," Kanna whispered.

Bankotsu jumped. 'Gawd I hate Kanna, you never know when she is coming.' "How?"

"Make a deal with Naraku, to let her go," Kanna said with sadness in her voice.

"Make a deal?" Bankotsu ask sceptically.

"There is another way," Kanna almost mouthed. "But I don't recommend it."

"Kanna, what is it?" Bankotsu was kind of getting annoyed.

"To kill him."

The next morning Bankotsu and Kagura set off, in silence. The odd time Bankotsu would cough or grunt. He hated silence. "Bankotsu?" Kagura asked very quietly.

"Ya," he answered.

"Remember that time when I walk in on you guys," she smiled.

"Ya, that and someone said something about attractive naked guys," he smiled back, a bit red.

"Well, what I said wasn't a lie, well at lease not in my eyes," she said, looking down.

"Ya I know, Renkotsu was always a sexy guy," Bankotsu replied jokingly.

"You always know how to brighten someone's day," she said softly.

"So do ya think we can take on this tiny cat-like thing?"

"I have seen her in action, her stupidity is what makes her strong. Like she will duck out of the way of a blade to look at something shiny," she laughed.

"I would do the same," Bankotsu laughed back.

"Did someone mention shiny?" a dark evil voice said from behind some trees.

"Big W?" Bankotsu ask Kagura.

"Oh ya."

"Thought so." As Bankotsu took out a little sword he found lying on the floor in Naraku's castle, Big W came out from behind a tree. The little sword was the best thing he could find since his Banryuu was destroyed by Kagome's arrow.

From what Bankotsu could see Big W had no weapons. She had claws and fangs though. Big W seemed to be studying Bankotsu like he was an alien from another planet. "Who you be?" she finally asked, "I recognize Kagura but not butt ugly over there."

Bankotsu felt rage starting to bubble inside of him. "I am Bankotsu, and I am sent here to kill you.

"Oh, very well then," she said with a smile. Bankotsu looked at Kagura confused. She shrugged.

"Well Big W, I was wondering if you would come with me," Bankotsu said slowly as if she didn't understand.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because I want to... um... go on a picnic," Bankotsu said off the top of his head.

"I love picnics!" Big W exclaimed.

"So will you come with me and Kagura?" Bankotsu ask hopefully.

"I don't know, my master might not like that," she pondered.

"You deserve a break, with all your hard work," Bankotsu replied.

"Butt ugly is right, I do deserve a break. Okay lets go!" Big W shouted.

I am NOT writing another chapter unless I get 3 reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha Characters I do Own Big W**

Chapter 11- Making life better

_"Because I want to... um... go on a picnic," Bankotsu said off the top of his head._

_"I love picnics!!!!" Big W exclaimed. _

_"So will you come with me and Kagura??" Bankotsu ask hopefully._

_"I don't know, my master might not like that," she pondered._

_"You deserve a break, with all your hard work," Bankotsu replied._

_"Butt ugly is right, I do deserve a break. Okay lets go!!!!" Big W shouted._

So they walked. Big W kept rambling on and on about how much she loved picnics. After a while they came to a clearing with a big rock in the middle.

"Is this where we are having the picnic???" Big W asked excitedly.

"Yes, but me and Kagura have to go and get food. So you stay here and we will come back with food," Bankotsu said calmly. "What is your favourite food??"

"BRAIDS!!!!" she screamed.

Bankotsu's eyes light up with fright. He looked at Kagura, she was smiling. "Big W, what is your second favourite food???" Kagura asked still smiling.

"Ummmm, cottage cheeeeese!!!!"

"Alright. We will bring cottage cheese," Bankotsu stated. "But you have to stay here."

"Okay!!!!!!"

As Bankotsu and Kagura were walking she asked the question he dreaded the most. "So what is your plan???"

"My plan, might not work. I hope it will work, but it might not," he replied.

"You didn't answer my question. What is your plan???"

"You don't need to know the plan," he responded.

"Naraku sent both of us, not just you. What if I did something that messed up your plan???" she questioned.

"You won't. My plan still might not work. I have to see if Big W will agree to come back with us, if she does then my plan will work. If not, then I'll have to think of another plan." he replied gently.

"You don't have to do all of the thinking, I can help," she almost begged.

"My next move might be dangerous, so I think it best that you stay at the castle. Please Kagura, stay at the castle," he pleaded.

"Bankotsu, I can't just leave you, and you said yourself that it will be dangerous. I will stay and help you if it gets dangerous," she responded.

'I am doing this for you, don't you get it,' he thought. "Kagura please, I am on my knees. Stay at the castle!" Tears were in his eyes. "Please, I don't want you to get hurt, I love you."

"Bankotsu I don't want you to get hurt, or killed!!!" she was on the brink of crying.

"Kagura, I am dead. I have had my life already, and I chose to kill. And for killing I got killed. You still have your life ahead of you," he responded.

"What life? A life of severing Naraku??? That is no life!!!" she sobbed.

He hugged her. 'That's why I need my plan to work, so you have a good life.' "Kagura, if I had one wish in life, just one, I would wish for my plan to work. And for a higher chance of it working, I need you to stay at the castle," Bankotsu choked. Tears were running down his face.

"I want to stay with you, and why is killing Big W such a big deal???" Kagura inquired.

"If my plan works, life will be much, much better," he replied as they walked up to the castle.

Kagura was about to respond when she saw Naraku standing at the door. He looked unpleased. "So where is she????" he demanded.

"She is waiting for a picnic," Bankotsu said bluntly.

"A picnic??"

"Yes. I want to get on her good side and then bring her here," Bankotsu replied.

"You are smarter than you look, Bankotsu," he complemented.

"Naraku be ready tomorrow at noon, if my plan works we will be here at noon, with Big W," he responded.

Naraku nodded and disappeared. Bankotsu and Kagura walked into the castle and got food. "I like how you tell him more about your plan," Kagura pouted.

"When the time is right you will know the plan," he smiled.

When they got back to the clearing with the big rock they found Big W in the same place she was. "Picnic??" her eyes light up as Bankotsu said her favourite word.

As Big W scarfed down some food, Bankotsu told Kagura to get some wood to make a fire. "Okay," Kagura replied.

She walked off into the woods. 'I wish he would just tell me his plan, or at least... wait, he didn't make me stay at the castle,' she thought.

When she came back Bankotsu was leaning against a tree, with his smirk on. Big W was licking her paws. Kagura put the wood down beside Bankotsu and sat on the other side of him.

"Go to sleep," Bankotsu ordered.

"Why?" Kagura challenged.

"Because we are going to leave for Naraku's castle in a few hours," he responded, "my plan is in action."


End file.
